Blue Goes to the Beach
Blue's Clues (TV Series) Blue Goes to the Beach (1996) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Todd Kessler Angela Santomero Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) Joseph A. Bailey ... (story) Ted Berman Thad Mumford ... ... (story supervisor) (junior writer) Angela Santomero Cast (in credits order) Steve Burns ... Steve Kathryn Avery ... Tickety Tock Traci Paige Johnson ... Blue Nick Balaban ... Mr. Salt Gage Carter ... Steve's Friends Jibreel Champion ... Steve's Friend Cecilia Gonzalaz ... Steve's Friends Penelope Jewkes ... Steve's Friends Chelsea Krivorchuk ... Steve's Friends Taylor McKelvie ... Steve's Friend Cody Ross Pitts ... Slippery Seth O'Hickory ... Steve's Friends Sharice Richards ... Steve's Friends Alyssa Rivera ... Steve's Friends Michelle Roy ... Steve's Friends Tiffany Roy ... Steve's Friends Lance Shapiro ... Steve's Friends Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Kevin Duala ... Kevin Lauren King ... Starfish Michael Launden ... Octopus Jessica Zucha ... Seahorse (as Jessie Zucha) Produced by Penelope Jewkes ... coordinating producer Traci Paige Johnson ... producer Todd Kessler ... executive producer Martha Lipscomb ... field producer (as Martha Datema Lipscomb) Eric McFadden ... post-production producer (as Eric MacFadden) Angela Santomero ... producer (as Angela C. Santomero) Lisa Simon ... associate producer Jennifer Twomey ... supervising producer (as Jennifer Twomey-Perello) Miles Walker ... co-executive producer Music by Nick Balaban Michael Rubin Cinematography by Skip Roessel ... director of photography Film Editing by Tony Metcalf Robby Roberts ... ... offline editor (as Tony Metcalfe) (re-edited international version) L. Mark Sorre Doug Wilson ... online editor (as Douglas Wilson) Casting By Melissa Chusid Production Design by Ken Anderson Victor DiNapoli Traci Paige Johnson Jess Nelson Art Direction by Elizabeth Sagan ... (as Elizabeth Velten) Costume Design by Christopher Del Coro Makeup Department Jennifer Barnaby ... key hair stylist Gigi Coker ... makeup artist Jeanie L. D'Iorio ... assistant makeup (as Jeanie D'Iorio) Debra Haefling ... hair stylist (as Debra Hertel Haefling) David Maderich ... assistant hair stylist Regina Rutherford ... supervising hair stylist Carol Sherry ... makeup supervisor (as Carole Sherri) Production Management Travis DeCastro ... assistant stage manager Alison Dexter ... production manager: Nickelodeon Jeff Gittle ... post-production supervisor Lynn Klugman ... production supervisor Chris Linn ... production manager: Nickelodeon Robin C. Mathiesen ... production manager Eleanor McIntosh ... unit manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Clare Martorana ... assistant director Heather Smith ... associate director Art Department Joey Ahlbum ... graphic designer Raphael Aquilar Dale Baer John Blanding Don Bluth Lori Jo Brandafino ... ... ... ... ... set builder story director (as D. Leonard Baer) element artist assistant story director props Jack Buckley ... matte artist Michael Cedeno Dave Cobb Aggie Davis-Brooks Jenny Dempsey Matt Elson Gretchen Goetz Don Gundlah Michael Head Yo-Lynn Hagood ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... head property master (as Mike Cedeno) craft designer (as David Cobb) set dresser prop pa (as Jennifer Dempsey) computer graphic designer (as Matthew Elson) set model designer (as Gretchen Goetz-Healey) set carpenter (as Donald Gundlah) assistant prop coordinator element artist Ralph Haines Christian Hali ... ... prop designer assistant art producer Steve Jordan Michael Kelly Norton Kinsman Havier Lizama Santiago Luna Joseph Melancon Santiago Molina Cliff Nordberg Adam Osterfeld ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... prop coordinator (as Stephen Jordan) leadman (as Mike Kelly) miniatures model maker (as Javier Lizama) matte artist scenic supervisor model designer (as Santiago Molena) storyboard coordinator element artist John Pomeroy Dick Sebast Matt Sheridan ... ... ... storyboard supervisor storyboard manager (as Richard Sebast) storyboard artist Elvin M. Slette Don St. Mars ... ... scenic painter (as E. Bill Slette) graphic designer Kevin Tarleton Benjamin Vincent Tina Zeno ... ... ... carpenter (as Kevin J. Tarleton) storyboard revisionist (as Ben Vincent) property master Sound Department Bob Aldridge Phil Allison Nick Balaban ... ... ... audio assistant (as Robert Aldridge) boom operator (as Phil M. Allison) sound designer Ron Balentine Stephen Bates David M. Boothe Mike Brandt Stacy Brownrigg John D'Aquino ... ... ... ... ... ... production audio (as Ronald G. Balentine) sound effects editor (as Stephen Bates Baltes) production mixer (as David Boothe) foley artist (as Michael H. Brandt) boom operator voiceover recordist Colin DeFord Dan Ferat ... ... foley artist (as Colin C. Deford) boom operator James Johnson David Lowe Dick Maitland ... ... ... boom operator dialogue editor (as David 'Cuz' Lowe) sound effects Susan Motamed ... voice over director/producer: Duster Films Peter Robbins ... sound mixer Perry Robertson Michael Rubin ... ... dialogue editor (as Perry D. Robertson) sound designer David A. Smith Cindy Speer Michael Spoiler Irin Strauss ... ... ... ... boom operator (as David Smith) production audio assistant (as Cindy K. Speer) sound record engineer (as Mike Spoiler) sound mixer Special Effects by Lawrence A. Aeschlimann Randy E. Moore Joseph Quintos ... ... ... special effects coordinator (as Larry Aeschlimann) special effects supervisor (as Randy Moore) special effects supervisor (as Joe Quintos) Stunts Grady Allen Bishop Randy Blalock ... ... third coast stunt (as Grady Bishop) stunt supervisor Rusty Edwards Jordan LeVanteshe ... ... stunt assistant stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department Larry Allen ... camera operator Alan Anesto ... camera operator (as Allen Onesto) Bill Berner ... lighting designer Maceo Bishop ... camera loader Buzz Canon ... key grip (as Buz Cannon) Rudy Carames ... camera operator Daniel Clear ... crane operator Oz Coleman ... camera operator Casey Cook ... best boy electric Tom Cox ... camera operator Tom Davidson ... dolly grip (as Tommy Davidson) Todd Davis ... light board operator Bruce Deck ... camera operator Tony Di Girolamo ... lighting designer Tom Dowling ... camera operator (as Tom Dawling) Robert Dracup ... lighting director (as Bob Dracup) Robert Driskell ... lighting director (as Bob Driskell) James Edwards ... electrician David Elwell ... grip Jeff Freidman ... video engineer John Gardener ... master electrician Thomas Daniel Gorey ... jib operator (as Tom Gorey) Bill Greenberg ... electrician David Grill ... lighting rigger Scott Hamil ...video engineer Bruce Harmon ... camera operator Buck Hatcher ... chief front lights Patrick R. Heffernan ... grip pa (as Patrick Heffernan) David Hockemeyer ... cable puller John Jacobie ... assistant electrician Jack Jennings... cable puller Dave Kinney ... camera operator John Knight... key rigger Mike Lacey ... camera operator John Lemac ... lead rigger (as Johnny LeMac) Jasper LeVanteshio ... louma crane arm Laura Manteuffel ... lighting rigger Eric Norberg ... camera operator Lowry Perry ... lighting director (as Lowry G. Perry) Bjorn Phäägan ... vtr operator Carter Prue ... gaffer Juan Romero ... best boy Victor Sosa ... camera operator (as Vic Sosa) Carl D. Stitt ... grip (as Carl Stitt) Steve Tennison ... videotape operator (as Stephen Tennison) John Theisen ... key grip Rick Thompson ... second grip (as Richard Thompson) Chris Thornton ... crane operator Ed Tindall ... master electrician Kristy Tully ... second assistant camera Frank Vila ... camera operator William Velten ... playback operator (as Billy Velten) Billy Walker ... head electrician (as Bill Walker) Glen Weinstein ... first coast grip Bink Williams ... videotape rigger Franz Yeich ... company grip Ernest Yurich ... best boy rigging grip Animation Department Hal Ambro ... animator David Block ... assistant animator Chris Boyce ... animator Chris Buck ... animator Hendel Butoy ... animator (as Hendel S. Butoy) Ron Clements ... senior animator Mason Difynter ... animator Fred Hellmich ... animator Olexa Hewryk ... lead animator Ollie Johnston ... coordinating animator Milt Kahl ... animator Glen Keane ... animator Nancy Keegan ... additional animation Soo Kyung Kim ... animation coordinator Ward Kimball ... animator Hal King ... animator J. Scott Klossner ... animator (as Scott Klossner) John Lounsbery ... animator Burny Mattinson ... animator Danial Nord ... animator Jennifer Oxley ... animator Dave Palmer ... animation director John Pomeroy ... animator (as John F. Pomeroy) John Sibley ... animator Joe Silver ... animator Walt Stanchfield ... animator Art Stevens ... animator Frank Thomas ... animator (as Franklin Thomas) Luke Warm ... animator Chuck Williams ... animator (as Charles Williams) Seth Zeichner ... animator Casting Department Shirley Abrams ... additional casting Barbara Cavargna ... casting: Nickelodeon Jill Mendelson ... casting: Nickelodeon Costume and Wardrobe Department Michael Adkins ... costume assistant Maron Ali ... dresser Brian Blevins ... costume assistant Tommy Bourgeois ... tailor Janet Bush ... wardrobe assistant Andrew Corbo ... chorus dresser (as Andrew Corbo-Holentz) Dana Davis ... wardrobe dresser (as Dayna Davis) DeDe Dunham ... wardrobe manager Jennifer Eufemi ... seamstress (as Jennifer Eufami) Georgia Ford Wagenhurst ... assistant costume Jacqueline L. Hesley ... seamstress (as Jacqueline Heslie) Thom Heyer ... wardrobe coordinator (as Thomas Franz Heyer) Jim Horvath ... costume sewing (as James G. Horvath) Traci Hutton ... supervising costume sewing DeWayne Kirchner ... chorus dresser Marcia McIntosh ... head costume dresser Grisha Mynova ... wardrobe Natalie G. Sergi-Saari ... wardrobe sewing (as Natalie Sergi Saari) Donna Smith ... dresser Nancy Steward ... costume stitcher (as Nancy Karen Steward) Diana Story ... wardrobe stylist (as Dianna Story) Roy Turpin ... tailor (as Leroy Turpin) Barbara Van Zandt ... wardrobe supervisor (as Barb van Zandt) Linda Yost ... wardrobe assistant Music Department Keith Davenport ... music production coordinator Larry Haron ... assistant music director Mike Pietzsch ... music recording engineer Peter Robbins ... music mixer Thomas Richard Sharp ... music recording engineer (as Thom Sharp) Other crew Lindsey Aikens ... production script supervisor Dan Anderson ... content consultant (as Dr. Dan Anderson) David Beatrice ... runner Randy Breedlove ... technical supervisor Steve Burns ... creative consultant Janine Crowe ... unitel representative (as Janine Crow) Peter Dahlstrom ... unitel maintenance (as Peter Dählström) Terrie Davis ... production assistant Vincent Demaio ... utility (as Vincent DeMaio) Amy Dombro ... content consultant Judd Donnelly ... intern Jim A. Elrod ... security coordinator Jeff Feldman ... stage manager Scott Garner ... research & development analyst Allison Gilman ... research and production associate Keith Guadarrama ... utility Jill Hance ... assistant to the producers Amy Handler ... intern Laurie Harmon ... script supervisor Gil Ilan ... assistant to the producers Brown Johnson ... vice president: Nick Jr. production & development Anthony S. Lenzo ... utility (as Tony Lenzo) Kelly Maher ... production coordinator Neil Morrison ... technical manager Susan Motamed ... video letter director/producer: Duster Films Robin Mulford ... floor manager Jim Parente ... utility Matthew Parillo ... assistant production coordinator (as Matt Parillo) Rob Partington ... ultimate specialist Catherine Reynolds ... script supervisor Morgan Russo ... intern Karen Hill Scott ... content consultant (as Karen Hill Scott) Michael Smith ... writing and games coordinator Alison Smith ... intern Stacey Smith ... technical assistant director Terence L. Smith ... caterer Charlotte Spivey ...technical stage manager Kevin Spivey ... assistant stage manager Amy Starr ... production coordinator Norman Stiles ... story editor Nelson Torres ... technical director Alice Wilder ... director: research & development Thanks Gwen Billings ... special thanks Amy Cascio ... special thanks Sharon Lerner ... special thanks Barry Slotnick ... special thanks Category:Episodes of Blue's Clues Season 1